Strip Club Surprise
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: It's Maura's birthday and Jane takes her out to a strip-club, where she discovers another one of Maura's talents. One-shot repost.


Jane had humored Maura long enough. Even sitting in the comfortable opera chair, her heels were killing her feet. Looking sideways to make sure Maura was watching the stage, she slowly kicked off her shoes. Maura looked at her right then. Jane flashed a radiant smile at her, nodding in apparent approval of the ballet. Maura glanced down, not fooled for a second.

"Behave" she mouthed at the detective.

With her feet, Jane nudged her heels neatly together, and she took a sip of her champagne refill.

They had the front seats of the balcony, which Jane actually really appreciated. She just wished in was a real concert, not a dusty old opera. Sensing her wandering mind, Maura reached over and placed a warm hand on her forearm, which her friend only took a second to cover with her own. As always, it calmed Jane down, and she was able to almost enjoy herself through the rest of Don Quixote, with the help of more champagne.

It was cold outside, and they only had to wait a few moments for the town car Maura had rented for the night. They huddled inside and pressed their bodies together despite the ample room the back seat provided. Jane kicked her shoes off again.

The car started quietly, classical music oozing from the speakers.

"Happy Birthday, Maura! So what's next?"

"We're going to the Harbor Hotel! I got us a suite, we can get pampered and..."

"What? I don't want to get pampered, I want to party! Driver! Get us to a party!"

"But Jane...

"No, it's my turn now." Jane was taking over, even though her eyes asked Maura for permission.

Maura smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Jane jumped out of her seat and looked back out the window.

"Driver! Stop! Stop the car! This is where we're going!"

"Jane! It's a strip club! Are you sure?"

"Yes! They play awesome music, and they have really good dancers. Come on!"

The driver had already come around and opened the door for them. Jane slipped her heels back on with a groan, and stepped onto the curb.

The dozen or so patrons in line in front of the club gawked at the two women. Jane rolled her eyes, and shrugged at Maura. She headed straight for the curtain, and sure enough, the bouncer stepped aside.

The bass was thumping, lights were flashing and drinks were flowing. Surprisingly, the crowd was very diverse, not at all what Maura was expecting. They made their way to the bar, and Jane ordered them two champagnes, knowing not to switch. They could spot two dance floors, and four poles with two girls and two guys around them. They were young and pretty, and glittery.

"See?" Jane pointed around her. "It's a party!"

"I didn't know you liked to dance!"

They had to talk above the loud music, and Maura leaned over to hear Jane's answer.

"Only when I had a few drinks! Don't tell anyone!"

Jane finished her flute, and gestured at Maura to do the same. Maura obliged and followed her to the dance floor. Jane went deep and turned to face Maura. She had great rhythm and coordination, moving with her usual shameless confidence. Maura was more feminine, graceful, her moves sensual and controlled.

Jane looked up and down at her friend's figure, feeling no need to hide it for once. She felt the familiar pang in her heart. She had learned to enjoy the longing, since she couldn't act on it. She'd found out she enjoyed it more than dating other people, who would have gladly kissed her and taken her to bed. But all she wanted was Maura, and if Maura wasn't interested, it was okay, she would just enjoy her company as her best friend.

They danced for a good twenty minutes. They both had worked up a good sweat. Maura touched Jane's arm to signal she was taking a break. Jane was on a roll and needed five more minutes. Maura nodded and made her way out through the crowd.

It took a while for Jane to find Maura once she set off to look for her. She looked at the different bars, back on the dance floor, and she almost would have gone outside when she heard the loud whooping and whistling coming from the pole dancer corner. She looked up, and saw Maura sitting in a chair, with an attractive young woman dancing in front of her. A handful of guys were slipping dollar bills in her g-string, but the woman was clearly devoting her attention to Maura. Jane slowly made her way through, not knowing how to react. She entered Maura's field of view, and Maura smiled at her and shrugged, pointing at the guys around her.

"It's my Birthday!" she hollered at Jane.

Jane laughed. She was glad Maura was enjoying herself, even though she wished she had been the one to get her the lap dance. She wasn't sure she would have dared though, being so used to acting "safe".

She watched as the dancer lowered herself on top of Maura, sliding her breasts against hers, as the guys mimicked fainting, clutching their chest. Maura was watching Jane looking at her, wondering what the detective was thinking.

A faint smile on her lips, she imagined it was her detective in front of her, seducing her, waiting for her consent to take her to bed. The dancer turned around and ground her perfect ass into her lap, hiking her dress up in the process. Jane didn't miss any of it, and she could only imagine how she'd enjoy sliding her hands up Maura's thighs, under her dress.

As the lap dance was nearing its end, the dancer brushed her lips to Maura's neck, and Maura whispered something to her, smiling. They had a brief exchange, and the dancer made her way towards Jane. The guys clapped and hollered and one of them sat down for his turn with another dancer.

"Are you Jane? Follow me. Your friend has a surprise for you." Jane arched an eyebrow. Maura was getting up her chair and winked at her. She waved at Jane to go with the dancer.

Jane nodded and followed her host towards the back of the club. They turned into a hallway, and the woman opened one of the doors for her.

"There you go. Sit down, someone will be right with you. Enjoy."

"Where's Maura? Wait a..."

The door closed and muffled the thumping bass completely. A chair was set at the edge of a small stage with a single pole. Jane sighed and sat down. The music in here was slower and more sensual. At least she'd have a private lap dance, away from unwanted eyes. Maybe the dancer would look a little bit like Maura, if she was lucky.

The lights dimmed down and the music got louder. The curtain on the small stage parted and the dancer stepped out. It took Jane a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, and then look up to her face.

Maura was wearing a gentleman's striped vest on top of a white bustier, with a tie loosely hanging on her neck. Her plaid skirt was barely covering her ass, and clearly showed her red lacey underwear that left half of her cheeks exposed. Her heels were still on, showing off her legs and calves.

Jane though about getting up and running away, but her mouth went dry and all she did was mumble to herself.

"Oh fuck..."

She grabbed the seat of her chair on both sides, and her lips parted to be able to breathe.

Maura was slowly working the pole, clearly skilled at it. She glided up and down the metal rod in perfect rhythm with the music, snaking her leg around it and releasing it, catching it with her hand, executing a perfect spin, going into a handstand hook. Jane could see her muscles flexing, accentuated by the light sheen of sweat Maura was developing from the exercise.

Still dancing, Maura spun slowly closer to Jane, and the detective got a whiff of Maura's smell, a mixture of expensive perfume, champagne and exercise heat. She inhaled and felt a hot rush between her legs. Would Maura let her touch her? She wasn't sure what game the doctor was playing.

As if she had read her mind, Maura leaned over to Jane's ear and whispered to her.

"I can touch you, but you can't touch me."

Jane nodded. She was relieved to not have to guess what boundaries Maura had set. She'd be happy to comply with anything Maura had in mind, and she wouldn't have to break her own rules she had worked so hard to keep.

Jane exhaled, and realized she was slowly lifting her pelvis off her chair as her arousal grew.

Maura was now dancing right in front of her, with her back to Jane. With every move, her skirt would flip up and show her perfect ass, and Jane had to bite her lip to prevent her hands from flying off the chair and touch it. But she didn't miss a second of the show. Her eyes were glued to her friend's ass, catching glimpses of her mound hidden deeper within, covered by a thin silky piece of red fabric.

Jane realized that at some point, Maura had ripped the skirt away and it was now discarded on the stage. The tie was there too. She now had a full view of her cheeks bouncing up and down with Maura's expert moves.

Maura turned around, bent over in front of Jane and slowly popped the buttons of her vest, until it slid off her shoulders onto the floor. Jane could now see deep into her cleavage, and she looked up into Maura's eyes. They were inches apart. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her face, and all she wanted to do was to capture it into her own mouth. But she didn't dare move. Her own breath was shallow and erratic. Maura stood up and turned her attention to the pole again.

Maura could see Jane's arousal in her eyes. She could tell Jane was fighting it, would not give into it. How far could Maura push her without Jane running away? She had finally created an opportunity to try and tell Jane how she felt, but was still petrified by the consequences. She also knew that there was no turning back now. She didn't want to face Jane and have a conversation if nothing happened tonight. Something had to give.

And how long would it take Jane to notice how wet she was getting just dancing for her?

Maura yanked off the bustier, and sent it flying on the floor. Now only in her bra, underwear and heels, she needed to make a decision. Jane was gripping her chair with both hands, her hips propped forward, her mouth hanging open, eyes dark and hooded.

Maura stepped down from the stage and propped her hands on top of Jane's thighs, pressing her own breasts together in the process for Jane's benefit. Jane moaned at the contact, and her hips jerked up slightly, into Maura's touch.

"Maura..." Jane pleaded, "what... what are we doing?"

Maura brushed her lips against Jane's neck.

"Getting my birthday present..."

Jane turned her face to find Maura's eyes, and their lips touched. Their breath mingled, and they stopped moving. Maura's face was damp with sweat, and sexy as hell. Jane only desire was to lick all of it off of Maura's body, and to make her sweaty all over again. She felt Maura's hands on her thighs creeping up, slowly lifting up her dress, reaching the crease of her thigh. Jane closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She couldn't, wouldn't move, but she prayed that Maura would. She wanted Maura to press her lips to hers and kiss her.

Maura moved away and Jane screamed inside when she felt the cold air where Maura's hands had been. She opened her eyes again.

Maura smiled, she wasn't done. She pushed Jane's dress up as high as she could, and she slowly lowered herself into her lap. Her ass cheeks made contact with Jane's thighs, and Jane though she would come right then from the contact of their bare skin. Maura ground slowly into Jane, who couldn't help but thrust into her in return. Jane felt the heat of Maura's pussy through the thin fabric, she could feel the wetness seeping though, and hers surged in response.

"Maura..."

Their lips had been touching, but not kissing, their breath hot and hard in each other's mouths. Maura finally made contact, entering Jane's mouth with her tongue, snaking around in rhythm with her grinding. It was slow, thorough and deliberate. Maura was filling up Jane's mouth, tasting her, inhaling her scent and her breath. Saliva and sweat mingled. Jane felt her heart explode, months of denial and repressed desire finally flying out the window. She moaned and hummed into the kiss, over and over again.

Encouraged by Jane's reaction, Maura pressed her breasts against Jane's, pushing their bodies closer together, forcing more contact. She reached down, grabbed both of Jane's hands and placed them on her ass, giving her control. Jane kneaded the flesh repeatedly, taking in the feel of it in her palms, groaning loudly into the kiss. She grabbed hold of Maura's hips and pulled her closer, grinding their centers together, increasing the rhythm as her need escalated. Jane was leaning back into the chair, her hips seeking the contact she was craving against her center. She had managed to pull Maura directly on top of her mound, and the friction was sliding her drenched underwear up and down her clit. She threw her head back and waited for the surge.

"Maura..., oh Maura, I'm... coming... oh... my... god..."

She dug her nails into Maura's ass and she came violently, almost knocking them both off the chair, her hips locked high against Maura's pussy. Maura continued grinding slowly, restricted by Jane's iron grip on her hips. Jane seized a few more times, helpless and overwhelmed.

Maura waited long seconds for Jane to come down and start breathing again. She kissed her lips and neck, and started grinding again, so close and out of breath.

"Jane... Jane, I need you to touch me." She grabbed Jane's hand and guided her against her pussy. She lifted herself up to pull her panties aside. Jane gasped when she felt Maura's wetness against her fingers. "I want you inside me..." Jane slid three fingers at once inside of Maura.

Maura squeezed her eyes shut and a soft sob escaped her lips when Jane dug into her G-spot. Jane ground the heel of her hand onto Maura's clit while sliding her fingers in and out of her opening. Maura resumed her grinding and it only took her seconds to come, her hands tangled up in Jane's hair, biting down on Jane's shoulder to muffle her cries.

Jane felt Maura's walls contract around her hand, and she moaned in response.

"Oh Maura, oh, you're coming so hard. You feel so good..."

She kept rubbing slowly, against each contraction, until it subsided and stopped. They both didn't dare move for a good minute, until their sweat felt cool and their breathing came back to normal.

Maura looked up from Jane's neck.

"Did I tell you I took pole dancing classes before I did Yoga?"


End file.
